Run away with me
by RecoveringFangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil become more than friends fast and decide to run away together but trouble arises.


"Run away with me" Phil sighed. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but now he wasn't so sure. Right now he would much rather be sitting in his room crying because of some stupid thing at school or some fight he'd had with his parents than watch this. Dan was on the ground, clutching his stomach after having been kicked repeatedly in it. "P-Phil?" Dan managed to splutter out along with some blood and saliva "Phil, are you ok?" He said sounded terrified. "I'm ok Dan" Phil lied, he wasn't ok. He was so far from ok he didn't know if he ever could be again. It seemed like only yesterday when this whole mess had started, when he came out to his parents.

Phil opened his eyes to see a blurry alarm clock blaring that he was late. "Shoot!" Phil said frustrated that he had slept in again. He didn't wanna be late to school and miss his chance of seeing "him" before the bell rang and they were swept in different directions of the school and of society. Phil was a weird, geeky, pastel, loser and Dan was a sexy, sarcastically charming, punk, whatever the opposite word of loser is…. Dan wasn't exactly popular or a "cool kid" per say, but he was cool enough that people didn't really mess with him. He was known for beating up anyone who tried to hurt his only friend Tyler. Although, Tyler had moved away last year and Dan was all alone now but he didn't seem to mind. Phil quickly pulled on a pastel blue sweater that was too big for him and some white jeans as well as the flower crown that he always wore and headed to the bus stop. Sure enough, there he was! Dan Howell. The only boy that Phil had ever been nervous around since his first boyfriend. Phil was pretty sure that Dan wasn't gay and would be weirded out by it but it didn't hurt to look, did it? Dan was wearing his usual black, ripped skinny jeans as well as a MCR shirt and a leather jacket. He had the coolest boots Phil had ever seen. They were studded army boots with what looked like a circle with an X through it drawn on. Dans physical appearance was a whole other thing all together! He had brown roots and then a nice red for the rest of it. He had beautiful brown eyes that were only accented by the little bit of eyeliner that he wore every once in a while. He had a lip piercing on the left side of his mouth. As Phil looked at his piercing he noticed how full and soft Dans lips looked and then immediately turned away when he noticed that Dan was looking at him with a look of confusion on his face. Phil could feel his face growing red as the embarrassment grew. "Hi" a kind voice said next to Phil, he looked up startled. It was Dan. "My name is Dan" He said with a smile. "I-I'm P-Phil" Phil managed to squeak out. Judging by Dans facial expression, he thought that that was adorable. "Well, nice to meet you 'P-Phil'" Dan said with a smirk on his face. "Hi" Phil replied "Not much of a talker huh?" Dan said still smirking at Phil. "O-oh… Sorry" Phil said sheepishly half worried he would faint or say something dumb because the Dan Howell was actually talking to him! Him! "No problem mate! How you doing?" Dan said looking in Phils eyes (They were so blue!) "Ummmm I'm ok, you?" Phil said managing to actually look in his eyes. "I'm ok too." Dan said then after a short pause he added "What's your first class?" "I have Maths" Phil said in distaste. Dan looked at him with wide eyes "Me too! How come I've never seen you before?" He said "I just recently switched and I usually sit in the back" Phil answered "Ahhhh ok" Dan said "How unfair is it that they make us think in the early morning?" He added. "Ridiculous!" Phil answered laughing lightly. "You have a cute laugh!" Dan said smiling "Oh, thanks." Phil said "You should laugh more y'know!" Dan said looking off into the distance. "Thanks but there isn't much that is laugh worthy in my life right now" Phil said regretting it right after. Before Dan could reply the bus pulled up and they sat in different seats. Phil wanted to sit with him but didn't want to seem creepy.

At school Phil was the same… Quiet and shy. When Dan came around though Phil seemed to brighten up! He would sit straighter and actually smile at him, and the crazy thing was, Dan smiled back! "Hey Phil!" a voice said from behind him. Phil turned around and immediately wished that he hadn't. There, standing in front of him, was Tom and his little gang of thugs. "Hi Tom." Phil said solemnly "What's wrong?" Tom said "Are you not excited that we're gonna talk?" Tom said with a nasty sneer on his face. His thugs pulled Phil out of the school and towards what Phil called "Ass kicking alley". "So" Tom said "Shall we?" before Phil could answer they had already started to attack. Within seconds Phil was on the ground in a bloody heap.

The next morning Phil could still feel where Tom and his gang had kicked him, like phantom feet where still attacking with every ounce of hate they had. Reluctantly, Phil got out of bed with a groan and pulled on a long sleeve pink shirt and some black jeans. He didn't usually wear black but his other jeans were all dirty so he settled for those. He grabbed his flower crown and his pastel blue backpack and started to head to the door when he heard a knock on it and stopped. 'Who could that possibly be?' he thought. Phil opened the door and, much to his surprise, Dan was standing outside it. "Ummmm hi Phil…" He said somewhat shyly "Hi Dan, um what are you doing here?" Phil replied confused and almost, hopeful. "Well, um…" He started to say "Well I was just wondering if you wanted to walk together today?" Dan finished looking a little red. "Sure!" Phil replied "Why not?" he started to walk down the street with Dan and felt a surge of electricity go through him when Dan grabbed his hand. "I know you're gay" Dan said "and I also know that you have a crush on me" he said with a small smile on his face but looking straight ahead. "I'm Bi and I've had a crush on you for quite a bit actually." Dan said losing the smile a little but still looking happy. They rounded a corner and all of a sudden Dan pushed Phil against the wall and was right in front of him staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. "So?" He asked "Ummm 'So?' what?" Phil replied looking dazed "So will you go out with me?" Dan said clearly amused. "Are you joking with me or are you being serious?" Phil said skeptical of the offer "I'm being serious" Dan said looking a little hurt. "Sorry, just… Lots of people like to tease me like that" Phil said embarrassed "Well, if we're together then I won't let them" Dan said and then kissed Phil tenderly on the cheek. They walked to the bus stop together and when they arrived at school, just as always, they went their separate ways and Tom showed up. "Got a little boyfriend there faggot?" He said with an evil smile across his face "Lets go talk, huh?". He lead Phil towards "Ass kicking alley" and they began setting in on him just like always. Except, this time just before Phil passed out, he saw a figure in all black running towards them.

Before Phil opened his eyes he could hear someone breathing beside him and could feel an arm on him. When he opened his eyes it wasn't his pastel room he was looking at, it was a black and red painted room with posters covering most of the walls and various band merch all over the place. Phil looked beside him and Dan was there, on the bed next to him, asleep. "Where am I?" Phil thought out loud "You're in my room, hope that's ok" Dan said a little groggily as he sat up. Phil noticed that Dans hair wasn't straight anymore, it was extremely cute and curly. "Nice hair Dan" Phil said amused, all most like he had forgotten what had happened yesterday. "Oh, right. That." Dan said annoyed "What's wrong? I like it, it makes you look like a hobbit!" Phil answered cutely. Dan laughed. It was such a nice laugh, Phil wondered why he had never heard it before… "Ummm Dan?" Phil asked shyly "Hmm?" Dan looked at him "What um, what happened? Why am I here?" He said confused. "Oh yeah… Well…." Dan trailed off and started to get a far off look in his eye, Phil noticed that he touched his ribs and winced a little. "Well, when we started heading to our own classes I remembered that I hadn't asked you a time you wanted to be picked up so I went back to find you and saw those thugs pulling you outside." Dan took a breath, he was clearly getting angry "I followed you to see what was going on and when I saw them… doing 'that'" He motioned to my bruises "I got so angry I attacked them and managed to pull you away but I didn't know where you lived so I just took you to my place" He finished "Hope that's ok" He said as an afterthought. "Oh" Phil replied "What time is it?!" He said nervously "It's 2:30, you were asleep for awhile" Dan said. "Oh no! We've missed all of school!" Phil said obviously upset. "IT's ok Phil, you have a very good excuse for your parents!" Dan said trying to reassure him "What do you mean?" Phil inquired "You can just tell them that your boyfriend was the one who got beaten up and you had to take care of him" Dan said like it was so simple "I can't do that…" Phil said sadly "Why not?" Dan asked him "My parents don't know I'm gay…" He said numbly "Oh, why not?" Dan asked him, genuinely confused surely Phils parents had already figured it out… I mean, the clothes are kind of a dead give away Dan thought. "Because I'm scared… How did you come out to your parents?" Phil said "I didn't and besides, I don't really have 'parents' anymore" Dan said a little bitterly. Phil was going to ask what he meant but he didn't want to push too much. "You hungry?" Dan asked breaking the silence that had formed "Starving" Phil said with a smile in an attempt to get Dan to smile back but he seemed far off so Phil just let him think. They went into the kitchen and Phil noticed how plain the house was… No photos or little keepsakes anywhere. "You allergic to anything?" Dan said finally "No, but I really hate cheese" Phil admitted "So no grilled cheese then" Dan said sarcastically "Hehe yeah, no grilled cheese" Phil replied "DANIEL!" a voice from upstairs yelled loudly startling Phil but Dan seemed accustomed to it. "WHAT?!" He replied "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the voice said again, this time Phil could tell that it was a womans voice, maybe his mum? "GETTING SOME FOOD! GO BACK TO BED!" Dan said to the voice that was coming from upstairs, no response came. "Sorry about that" Dan said sounding annoyed "Who was that?" Phil said then quickly added "If you don't mind telling, that is…" Dan looked at him and smiled "That was my 'mum' she stays in bed all day" Dan said "Why the quotation marks?" Phil inquired "Oh, well… She's not really my mum, she's my foster parent" Dan explained somewhat timidly "Oh cool!" Phil said "Cool" Dan asked him confused "Yeah, cool!" Phil replied "Ummm ok, lets take care of those bruises you got huh?" Dan said looking at Phil a little concerned.

PHILS POV

The walk home was long and painful. Dan had offered to drive me or at least walk with me but I told him that that would only make it worse with my parents if I showed up with a boy. I had decided that I wanted to come out to my parents. I never had anyone before who was worth coming out for and I was pretty sure that my parents already knew I was gay or at least suspected… I hope they're not too mad. The closer I got to my house the more nervous I became, I stood outside of my house trying to think of what to say to my parents when I went inside. I took a deep breath, put my hand on the door, and walked in.

DANS POV

Phil had left about an hour ago but I still miss him already. We were together basically all day but I still wanted more. I found myself laying on my bed daydreaming when I heard my phone ring. It was Phil! My heart skipped a beat when I saw his number. "Hey Phil!" I said happily. Silence. "Phil?" More silence then a small sob. "Phil? What's wrong?" I asked concerned now "Could you uh, could you possibly come and get me?" Phil said, he sounded like he was trying to hold back tears. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm leaving right now" I said as I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed towards the door. "ok…" came a small voice on the other line as I was hanging up.

THIRD PERSON POV

Phil was sitting outside his house at the end of his driveway with a duffle bag and his backpack beside him, he was crying and eyes were all red which just made his blue eyes even more obvious. Dan pulled up and Phil got in without saying a word. "Where to?" Dan asked the crying boy "Anywhere…" He said sounding monotone. Dan decided to drive him back to his house seeing as how his "mum" wouldn't come down no matter what she thought she heard. They pulled up and Dan helped Phil out of the car, he tried to take his bags but couldn't so Dan picked them up and lead him towards his room. Dan put down the bags, told Phil to sit on the bed and disappeared. Phil tried to take a few deep breaths as he sat on Dans bed reliving what had just happened. After he told his parents that he was with his boyfriend all day everything just started falling apart. 'What are you talking about Phil?' 'I'm gay mum' 'Get out of my house!' 'Dad stop!' The words just kept on going through his head. His parents had kicked him out after he told them that he was in love with a boy. 'Love' he thought 'Why did I say love? Do I love Dan?' As if on que, Dan reappeared with a tray of food and drinks. "For me I got some Ribena and a grilled cheese" Phil half smiled at that "And for you I got some sweets, toast and a Ribena" Dan said smiling 'He has such a beautiful smile' Phil thought to himself while half smiling at Dan. "What?" Dan said "Do I have something on my face?" Phil giggled "No… You're just…" Phil started to say but stopped himself "I'm just what?" Dan asked curiously "You're just…" Phil took a breath "Beautiful." Dan looked surprised and smiled wide "You have dimples!" Phil exclaimed "Hehe, yeah…" Dan said sounding a little embarrassed. "They're cute, they suit you!" Phil told him kindly "Thanks Phily" Dan said "No problem Danny boy!" They both laughed at themselves and Dan grew serious suddenly "Phil? Why are you here? I mean, I love it that you are here but… What happened?" Dan asked with kindness in his voice. "My parents kicked me out…" Phil said fighting back tears "What?!" Dan said "But, why?" Phil looked at Dan "B-Because I'm gay!" He managed to get out in between sobs "They sa-" Phil was about to explain but before he could Dan had kissed him and it was better than anything Phil had ever felt before. "Well thank God you are because then I'd still be pretty lonely" Dan said after he had pulled away. "Wow." Was all Phil managed to breath out, Dans lips had been softer than he had ever imagined and his piercing felt funny but still nice. "Thanks" Dan said laughing a little "Don't worry about them not accepting you, I accept you and always will" He kissed Phil again, harder this time. Phil kissed him back and bit his lip a little which made Dan moan quietly. Phil took this as an incentive and kissed him harder and began exploring his body with his hands. Dan returned the action and took off Phils shirt and started kissing his neck. Phil pushed Dan down on the bed and returned the favour. Everytime Phil kissed Dans neck Dan shivered a little. "Is that ok?" Phil breathed into Dans ear "Mmmhmm" Came the response, Phil took his little moan as encouragement and began working his way down his body eventually reaching his crotch. Phil looked up "Can I?" He asked as he already started to undo Dans skinny jeans. Dan nodded and encouraged him by lifting up his hips so Phil could pull off his jeans. Dan was already hard and Phil could feel himself following close behind him. He removed his own jeans and started kissing Dan again, this time with one hand in his hair and one on the growing lump in his boxers and began massaging. Dan kept on moaning and Phil knew he was doing the right thing, he moved his head downwards again and took off Dans underwear to reveal what he had been feeling. Phil took him in his mouth and began moving up and down "Oh god! I'm close…" Dan breathed out. Phil removed his own boxers and turned Dan around and began kissing his neck from behind. "Are you ready?" Phil whispered into Dans ears which was replied with a nod and moan when Phil entered Dan and began thrusting, slow first and then faster. He started pumping Dans boner in time with his movements. Dan came first then Phil blew into him soon after that. Phil removed himself and laid down next to Dan on the bed. "Wow." Dan whispered "Thanks" Phil laughed slightly. Dan turned towards Phil and kissed him softly "Run away with me" He said in a soft voice. "What?" Phil laughed "You heard me" Dan said still looking into his eyes "But, what about your mum?" Phil asked "Won't she call the police or something?" Dan laughed wryly "Ha! Like that old cow would even notice me being gone!" He said loudly "Where would we go?" Phil said, starting to like the idea more and more. "Anywhere, Nowhere, it doesn't matter… I'll be happy to just be with you and away from here." Dan said matter of factly "Alright" Phil agreed "When?" Dan smiled "Right now!" He said smiling wildly "What?" Phil said surprised "You're already packed" He said motioning to his bags "And I won't be long!" Phil couldn't help but laugh as he watched a little naked Dan running around the room shoving things into a worn out suitcase and a backpack while still trying to get dressed.

PHILS POV

We had been on the road for about six weeks when it happened. We had stopped in a parking lot to go to sleep for the night, me and Dan where cuddling in the backseat when someone had grabbed me from behind and pulled me out of the car. They grabbed Dan from the other side of the car, I saw him struggle and try to get free. I tried to see who it was and get away but they had my arm pinned behind my back and I couldn't escape. "Tyler" I heard Dan hiss under his breath 'Who was Tyler?' "Hey honey!" I heard the person holding me say. "Let him go Tyler! This has nothing to do with him" Dan said sounding afraid. The boy that Dan was calling Tyler twisted my arm harder and I let out a yelp of pain "Dan, what's going on?" I said feeling my anxiety build up immensely. "You remember my 'friend' Tyler, the one I was with before you" Dan said. I could feel my mouth drop "So you mean to say that your ex-boyfriend is on a revenge trip or something?!" I said feeling terrified "Oh not just his ex-boyfriend honey" Tyler said pausing for dramatic effect "His first" I felt my heart sink… 'Why hadn't Dan told me about his crazy ex?' Tyler turned me around and pinned me against the car putting the arm he had been twisting above my head. "Ah! Stop!" I said unsure of what he was going to do "Tyler! Don't! Leave him alone!" Dan was yelling a cursing wildly now fighting to get free, Tyler motioned for another thug to hold him and another to hit him in the stomach to stop him. "So… I see you got yourself a pretty little girl now" He said while stroking my hair and face and smirking. I looked to Dan for help but there was no use, he wouldn't get away now that three guys were holding him but that didn't stop him from trying. "So, little flower boy…" Tyler said turning my head towards him "Should I show you what you're missing by being with that newb?" I could feel my heartrate quicken "N-No, I'm happy with Dan" I said trying to sound brave but faltering at the end. Tyler laughed then looked at me in a way that made my insides churn. "Lift his head up" He said to the thugs "Don't want him missing it" They lifted up Dans face so he could see them. Phil saw that he was crying and clearly in pain but he was still fighting to get to Phil. Tyler looked at Phil and kissed him. Hard. Too hard. It hurt… I tried to get away but he had me pinned and kept on kissing me. He grabbed my crotch and squeezed. I fought him as hard as I could but it was no use, he was a lot stronger than I was.

THIRD PERSON POV

Tyler had finished kissing Phil and turned him back around twisting his arm again. Phil saw Dan on the ground covered in blood. "P-Phil?" Dan said spluttering blood "Are you ok?" He said in painful gasps "I'm ok Dan, just breath" Phil told him trying to sound reassuring. "Well, this has been fun!" Tyler said then walked over to Dan and got his thugs to pick him up, he looked into his brown eyes and said "Stay out of my way darling" Looked at me "Or I'll be coming back for more than just a kiss!" He kissed Dan, winked at Phil, then walked away and his thugs followed him throwing Dan back to the ground. Phil rushed towards Dan as fast as he could. He picked him off the ground and held him while rocking back and forth. "Dan?" Phil said crying "Are you ok?" Nothing. "Dan?!" He yelled, the tears falling freely. "I'm here" Dan said in a whisper "Oh thank god!" Phil said in relief "Let's get you to a hospital" He started to lift up the only boy he'd ever loved when Dan grabbed him "No." "What?" "No hospital" Dan said "Why?" Phil asked confused "They'll find us… We have to just make do with what we have" Dan said pain stricken "Dan…" Phil started to say "Phil. Please." Dan interrupted "Fine" Phil gave in "No hospital?" Dan asked "No hospital" Phil confirmed "Just us" Dan smiled "I love you Phil" Phil felt his heart do a frontflip "I love you too Dan."


End file.
